Let me save you from the dark
by Passionistay
Summary: This story is about hyuga hinata who has lost her parents becoz of dis seal that she posseses from the day she was born, she finds her self of no help to any1 and therefore joins d Takatsu,an evil group,she is saved  by  naruto who helps her find her way
1. Chapter 1

**M sooo sorry dear readers:{ the chapter i first loaded was not the real edition of 'Let me save you from the dark' .this is the actual version, hope u enjoy n look frwrd for d nxt chaps n my othr stories:)**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

The rain was falling hard. She walked her way with dead steps; her body was all soaked up in rain. Her lavender hair was covered in the hood of her black parka that continued down to her knees. She stopped at the entrance of a huge building. Tall and ancient as it was, its harsh grey stones partly covered with green gold lichen, loomed above them.

It was the only thing amongst the tall trees and the giant rocks, which reflected the sign of life. She bit her lower lip as she shut her eyes tight and slowly opened them again. The building was still there, it wasn't a hallucination. 'So that's the Takatsu's hideout?' she said to herself staring at the old building. 'And soon you'll be a part of them' her inner told her bitterly. Unbidden tears rolled up in her eyes. 'What choice do I have?' she clarified to herself. But still the shadow of her haunting past embraced her tight. She took a long, deep sigh as she stepped in the building and her eyes were left wide open in shock.

* * *

**CHAPTER #1**

**'The Key'**

'What should we do Neji?' asked Naruto the blonde haired guy. His sapphire eyes studying Neji's face.

'I am surprised that a girl her age should be taking part in such things. Said Neji.

'I wonder if she knows about what she's doing' said Kiba patting akamaru.

'May be this isn't her fault, may be she's just being used' Ino said softly, untangling her silky blonde hair.

'Either way we have to investigate first' interrupted Ten-ten wearing a vermillion kimono, her wood brown hair tied up in traditional Chinese style.

'Well what if she's behind all this then what'll we do?' Ino asked in a worried tone.

'We'll do what must be done' Neji said in a stolid voice.

'But Neji she's just a kid she won't stand that' replied Ten-ten.

'Let's not decide whether she's behind it or not. May be she's not a part of the Takatsu' Naruto said in anguish.

'We should head out now before she leaves that place' Said Kiba patting his back as he stood up in excitement and ready for action.

'Naruto you followed her. You know where she lives, right?' Ten-ten asked in a questioning way.

'Ya I know' he said in a low tone.

'Ok then you'll lead the way, let's go' Neji said in a commanding way.

'Shouldn't we wait for Shikamaru, and sasuke and sakura? Ino replied

'Shikamaru isn't here?' asked Naruto in surprise.

'No he's gone out to dine with Temari' Ino broke the news to him.

'Aaaahhhh! That guy he never takes work seriously. I wonder how he got into Q.U.E.S.T. said Naruto annoyed with Shikamaru's typical troublesome' attitude.

'Don't worry! Naruto a day will come when you will finally find a girl friend' Kiba ribbed him as he placed his arm around Ino that bluntly blushed.

'And what about Sakura and Sasuke? Shouldn't we wait for them?' he asked again without taking notice of Kiba's joke.

'They are on case E-148. They'll be back by tomorrow noon' said Ten-ten.

'Ok enough talking. We've wasted too much time already and yet we still don't know how long she'll stay there may be she's gone already or would be gone if you stand here making jokes. Let's go' said Neji.

* * *

She was walking almost at a dead slow pace. Her eyes were fixed on the ground.

She enjoyed the drizzle, pouring on her face. She felt its coldness seeping into her body.

Her lavender hair elegantly fell on her back, down to her waist, like a waterfall.

She hugged her self as she shivered.

She wore a black top and jeans of the same color. She placed her cold snow-white hands in the pockets of her ash colored jacket.

She heard the sound of footsteps behind her, she stopped and turned around.

'There she is' exclaimed Naruto.

'This place is so beautiful' said Ino staring at the black orchids around the huge fountain.

'That's her?' asked Kiba.

'Ya, that's her. Naruto replied.

She turned around. Her lavender hair swayed along the wind. Her glassy pearl eyes emptily staring at them.

'She's a….' Ino left her sentence incomplete in surprise.

'Hyuga' said Ten-ten.

'I know' replied Naruto.

'This can't be….'said Neji staring at the mark on the left side of her neck.

'What happened Neji?' Ten-ten asked making a worrisome face then followed his eyes and gasped in shock.

'This couldn't be, she's the….., the key….' Said Neji, his voice broke mid-way as everything ran black in front of his eyes.

'Neji!' came Ten-ten's scream as he fell on the ground.

* * *

**This is my first fanfic. So support me as a new comer! Plz RnR!**

**d nxt chap will b loaded in abt 2-3 days hope u'll wait for it :p**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, i'm a little late**

**Enjoy this chapter and let me know whether you liked or not:)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter#2 'The Forbidden Jutsu'**

'Neji! Neji!' He heard a familiar faint voice.

'Neji! Are you alright?' the voice spoke again, this time a little more clearly. He was able to identify it this time.

'Ten-ten!' he said in a weak voice.

'Neji!' she cried with joy as she hugged him.

'Ehhhh!' he moaned in pain.

'Oh sorry!' she said ruefully.

'Are you ok?' she asked in concern, her russet eyes agonized.

'Ye-ah, I'm fine' he replied.

'Where are the others?' he asked.

'Kiba and Ino have gone out to find Naruto' she told him.

'Naruto's not here?' he asked, alarmed.

'No, he's gone missing since the attack' Ten-ten replied in a frail voice.

'Naruto's is missing?' he repeated to himself.

Ten-ten looked at him, he appeared fretful.

'What exactly happened back there, Neji?'

'Why did you suddenly faint?' she asked anxiously.

Neji gave Ten-ten an astonished expression.

'Fainted?' He muttered to himself.

'So that's why I couldn't see it' he grumbled.

'Neji what are you saying?' Ten-ten looked at him in surprise.

'That jutsu she used 'Nimashoyou Ryusight' also known as the 'Nimashoyou byakugan' He began to explain.

'Nimashoyou byakugan?' She repeated after him.

'Yes, 'Nimashoyou byakugan' it was used at old times in wars.

'Old times? You mean now it's not used anymore?' she asked.

'No, its use has been forbidden'

'Forbidden? Why?' she looked surprised.

'In old times shinobies from the Hyuga practiced this jutsu like any other jutsu but later on when they began to recognize its side effects they confined its use.

'Were the side effects that horrifying? She questioned.

'Yeah, it enables the user to stop the chakra control of a person. The person is left static; his sight is lost, leaving him blinded for a few minutes. He experiences a nervous breakdown, his ability to think completely fails and he under goes a short sleep or you can say he remains out cold for a short period of time. Neji took a deep sigh as he paused.

'And she can use that jutsu?' she gasped.

'Yeah, I'm surprised too. It takes a lot of time to master that technique since it is very difficult to maintain your chakra flow during that jutsu she must have worked on it for years to have such control over it.

'But Neji wasn't the jutsu used years ago? How was she able to learn it, then? Ten-ten asked inquisitively.

'That's what I'm wondering about. No one could have taught it to her because of its fatal effects'

'Fatal effects?' Ten-ten gave him a questioning look.

'Didn't seem that fatal to me' she added.

'No, it is fatal. If you are weak and are worn out of chakra already that short sleep mode or unconsciousness can turn into death for you. And even if the person is able to survive that a part of his memory or at times whole of his memory is loss, leaving him helpless and useless without the ability to use ninjutsu anymore. He explained further.

'Who is she?' Ten-ten wondered in perplex ion staring at Neji who looked insipid and scrawny.

* * *

'Wait, Hinata!' he called out to her.

She turned around.

'Huh?' She was surely surprise to find the blonde guy there.

'Wait, don't go there' he said in a broken inflection.

She looked at his misty blue eyes that carried tears drops in them.

'Where I go is none of your business' she said in a strict tone.

'I know that its not my business but I can't help it. Plz don't go to the Takatsu' he pleaded.

'I have seen him somewhere before she thought, but where' se thought to herself.

'What's it got to do with you?' she asked, annoyed by his relentless attitude.

'The Orchid Garden!' it came to her.

'He always used to be there before her. Standing by the gate, waiting for her to show up.

He used to wear a hood of some kind so she was never able to see him clearly, just his baby blue eyes, which glistened whenever he smiled, at her.

He continuously stared at her and would smile at her whenever their eyes would meet.

'Could it be...?'

'Is he the same guy ….?' She wondered.

'Was he the one who sent all those bouquets of black orchids to me?'

There was a bundle of questions that lay in front of her and she didn't know the answer to any of them.

'Everything!' he was saying 'I can't just watch you go there and destroy your self. I can't just let you go like this' he said in a treacherous voice.

'Why can't you? Why do you care so much?' she asked in a softer tone this time.

Her tinted grey eyes fixed on the ground.

'Because i…'

'Because I love you….' He barely put his words together.

His eyes carried affection and devotion in them, for her.

She looked at him with wide opened eyes in shock and surprise as if she didn't believe his words.

* * *

**Plx plx plx RnR! **

**It makes me load the next chap faster:p n delights me to know that people like my work:)**


	3. Author's Note

Dearmost readers!

I sincerely apologize for the confusion in my stories but if you take a look at my profile I've added that I like confusions in my stories I think it creates interest for a reader. Still I'm sorry if that was a bother for you.

I'll be thankful if you point out my mistakes it helps me get better.

Thanks to your support now I can write better and more confidently.

Thanx all!

With out you guys Passion Night wouldn't exist.

Just a little thank you for all my dear readers,

This is my most recent poem. I'll be glad if you review this too.

I hope its not unfair to ask that.

'Kissed Away'

The grey prevails,

The ebbed crimson love

Tainted memories drizzle,

Over the exceeding moments

Like a long, endless road,

Time flows quietly

Abhorrence embeds,

In consistency to the serenity,

Rages against the dying love

Deep in the depths of my pain,

I bury the remnants of your love,

Able to convene in darkness again

The autumn leaves and arid blossoms

Have crumbled under my feet;

I have kissed away the scent of elation,

And colors of unknown joy

Written on: 6 September 2010


	4. Chapter 3

**I am sincerely sorry about the delay everyone I was just busy with a few festivities. This one is especially for my reviewers Angelo, Demi and you too blazing stars**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Plz RnR!**

* * *

**CHAPTER#:3 "Regroup"**

He slowly opened his baby blue eyes. The picture in front of him seemed blurry. He was unable to identify it.

The first thing he felt was the unbridled pain in his wounds, which left his body shrouded in a rivulet of blood. He tried to move his legs but the pain was far too immense for him to swallow.

Now he heard two strange voices around him but he couldn't make any sense out of them.

He closed his eyes unable to stand the pain, full of replete, that prevailed him for now.

After a few seconds he slowly opened his eyes again.

The voices were still there. He could hear them clearer now, someone was calling out to him. His lips trembled to speak but no voice came out of them.

He saw someone coming towards him and then everything went dark for him.

* * *

He was grousing in pain for the past half hour now.

Ten-ten looked perplexed watching him carping like that.

He appeared to be very pale and flimsy.

"Eeeaaahhhhhh!'" Neji screamed this time unable to withstand the pain now.

"Neji!'"Ten-ten shrieked.

He closed his eyes, everything was fading. He felt as if he's losing his sight.

"Neji! Neji!" unbidden tears filled her eyes.

The last thing he saw was the expression on Ten-ten's face, her brunette eyes speckled in trepidation and fret.

He found himself sucked up in some kind of hurricane. He relentlessly tried to escape but there wasn't a way out for him to getaway.

* * *

"That guy!"

"We've been looking for him for hours now and still we haven't got a clue to where he might be" Kiba muttered.

"Kiba! Kiba! "Ino called him.

"Hmm, yeah, what is it Ino?" Kiba asked as he came towards her.

"Look here," Ino bent down to the ground.

"This is blood" Kiba said pointing towards the ground.

"Yeah I know, may be Akamaru can pick up the scent. I wonder if its Naruto's" Ino looked perplexed, she was worried about Naruto.

"I get the idea"

"Akamaru!" Kiba gave him the signal.

Akamaru sniffed the blood and shook his head giving the sign of not picking up any scent.

"Urgh! What now?" Kiba exclaimed in anger.

"Now we head back to the Head quarters and report this. I don't think it'd be of any use even if we stick around for long."

"Hmm you're right. Let's go"

He nodded.

"Neji is out cold and we haven't found Naruto yet. Shikamaru isn't here. Sasuke and Sakura should be back today. Ten-ten must be exhausted too looking after Neji all this time. So far we have just got me and Ino and we're almost out of chakra too. We are in no condition to attack the Takatsuki at this rate.

Kiba scrutinized as he and Ino swayed along the tree trunks.

They stopped at the entrance of the QUEST association.

"Huh?" "Isn't that Shikamaru?" Ino asked Kiba.

"You're right. So he's here now" Kiba grumbled.

"Hey Shikamaru!" Ino called him.

He turned around and looked at Ino.

'This is troublesome" Shikamaru muttered.

"You're here now. Where the hell were you until now" Kiba growled at him.

"Home" He remained calm as ever.

"Home?" Kiba shoved closer to hit him.

"Kiba!" Ino stopped him.

"So what's the snitch? Shikamaru asked.

"First lets go inside we'll explain everything there" Ino interrupted.

* * *

He opened his eyes again.

"Finally you're up" Kiba said bizarrely.

"We were getting worried about you Neji-senpai" Ino added.

"Neji! Your wound has opened again" Ten-ten said as she approached his forehead.

He caught her hand and pushed her back to the other side.

She fell as she hit the wall.

"What was that for?" Kiba stood up.

"Are you ok Senpai?" Ino asked Ten-ten as she helped her get up.

"Ye-ah I'm fine" She said painfully.

"All of you just leave me alone!" Neji shrieked.

Everyone exchanged glances and nodded.

"Ok! We'll leave but you better rest or else your wounds won't heal up" Kiba said as he moved towards the door to leave.

Ino followed him to the door as he walked out.

Ten-ten glanced at Neji's face. His tinted grey eyes were dejected and carried something unusual in them.

"He's just stressed that's all" She consoled herself as she walked out and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

He slowly opened his eyes again.

An old lady was standing in front of him.

"Oh! You're finally awake" The old lady cried.

"I was getting worried about you now"

"Where am I?

"And who are you?" Naruto asked.

"I am Susa-me and you're at my home"

"I found you lying unconscious on the road side so my son and I picked you up and brought you home. You were quite injured. Did you have an accident or something?" she inquired.

"I can't disclose my identity to her" he thought to him self.

"Yeah, I had an accident, a strange one" he muttered the last part to himself.

"Well, you must be starving now. Here I have cooked up some curry for you to regain your strength" she placed a tray beside him with a steaming hot bowl of curry and a drink.

"Hmmmh! It smells great. Thanks Oba-chan"

"Not at all dear" she replied as she went back into the kitchen.

"Hinata!" He muttered in discontent.

"Oba-chan! Thanks for the curry. I am leaving now" He got up from the bed.

"Oh! But you should rest for now your wounds haven't…" she came inside but Naruto had already left the place.

"What a boy!" She remarked.

"I wonder how everyone is doing back at QUEST"

"Ahhhh!" he moaned.

"My wounds still haven't recovered. May be I should have some rest first and go there in the evening" he thought and headed home.

* * *

I wonder how Naruto is doing over there. He probably misses us a lot" This was Sakura's voice.

"Humph, may be he's on a mission too right now. Its such a busy routine now-a-days" a familiar voice answered.

"Yeah may be you're right Sasuke-kun. But it's been such a long time since we've been on a mission together, we rarely see each other now. I kinda miss his silly jokes" she replied.

"You don't need to worry. We'll be meeting him so enough"

He consoled her.

"Hmm" she nodded.

* * *

He slowly walked into the door.

The corridor seemed to be empty. Some voices rose from the other direction. He moved towards there and entered the hallway.

"Naruto! You're here" Sakura greeted him with a hug.

"Hmph" Sasuke gave them a glare.

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke you're back"

"Where have you been Naruto? Everyone was getting worried about you. This was Ino's voice.

"I… I was at Susa-me Oba-Chan's home. She said she picked me up the road side while I laid there wounded and unconscious"

"Huh?" "You too?" Ino asked.

"What do you mean you too?" Naruto got confused.

"Same thing happened to Neji after that Hinata girl's attack. He seemed to be acting weird though unlike you." Ten-ten replied instead.

"Neji? Where is he now?" Naruto asked desperately

"He is resting inside" Kiba informed him.

"I am going to him" he moved towards the door.

"No! Naruto you shouldn't go there, not right now, Please!" Ten-ten blocked his way.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Just please don't" She pleaded.

"Ok! If you say so' he looked at her downcast face, he was sure there were tears in them.

"We have to attack the Takatsuki hide out now. Things don't exactly seem to be going according to our plan" Naruto gave his opinion.

'but we can't leave Neji here alone, someone has to stay with him" This was ten-ten's frail voice.

"But who will stay with him?" Kiba asked looking at everyone's faces.

"I will stay" Shikamaru spoke up who was silent until now.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah this mission is too troublesome for me anyway" He answered with the regular composure.

"Ok!" Naruto got all excited.

"Neji! I promise to help you as soon as all this is over" Ten-ten muttered.

"Well let's go then what are we all waiting for?" Kiba stared at everyone.

"Who will lead the mission since Neji-senpai is out of the picture?" this was Sakura.

"I will!" ten-ten replied.

"Ten-ten senpai!" Sakura repeated.

"But you are already quite exhausted don't you think we should let Sasuke-kun or may be Naruto lead this one?" She suggested.

"Sakura! I'm senior than all of you and after all whenever Neji is not here I lead the missions so what if I lead this one too?"

"Yeah you're right. I am sorry" She smiled lightly.

"Ok! Everyone giddy up" she said in a commanding tone.

"Yes!" They all said in unison.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter #4: "Look Whose Here"

"I have to protect everyone like Neji. I won't let him down. I volunteered to be the leader for this mission and now I have to act like one too. I can't go back on my words…." She thought gazing at her mates as she swayed on the tree trunks that came by after the other.

"Ok! We're here" said all charged up kiba.

"Kiba don't make such a noise. We aren't here to party you know" ino scolded him.

"I know that too! Miss know it all"

"What did you just call me?" Ino's face turned red in fury.

"Hmmmh…!" He rolled out his tongue at her.

"Enough you two, we have a mission to succeed" Sasuke interrupted, annoyed by their stupid fights.

"Hmm…" she rolled her tongue at him too and turned away.

"So should we split up?" sakura asked ten-ten who looked engrossed in a deep thought.

"Senpai!" she shook her shoulder.

"Huh?" she vacuously stared at sakura.

"Should we split up or not, Senpai?" she repeated a little louder this time though.

"Uh! No, we're all exhausted and our bodies are almost drained of chakra. If we split up we will definitely be taken down with out a shot at it"

"We'll go together" she added.

"Ok! Then let's go get em, what the hell are we waiting for?" Naruto squabbled.

"Naruto! Don't be so hasty" sakura gave him a glare.

"He's right we shouldn't waste our time" kiba agreed with him.

"Sakura, ino try not to get your selves involved in the battle too much, we'll need your medical ninjutsu later on"

They both nodded.

"I think someone's coming this way" Sasuke alarmed everyone.

"Quick form position b everyone"

They managed to enter the building without being caught up.

"There's nothing here let's try the second floor" sakura said in sottovoce.

"I can't see anyone here either. They couldn't just leave everything like this, all their machines and programs still lay here functioning" ten-ten added.

"Looking for us?" a derisive answer came from somewhere behind them.

They all turned around about the same time and their eyes widened beyond an extent.

"There're too many of them." Ino yelped.

"No matter we'll just have to cut their number to Zero" ten-ten said with a small grin twitching her lips, veiling up her stymie beneath it.

"Ok! Everyone attack formation A-5" she authorized.

"A-5 huh? This oughta be fun" kiba ridiculed.

"I'll not let you bastards get in my way!" Naruto screeched punching a few aside.

"I won't let you have all the fun" Sasuke said pounding a few Takatsuki dogs.

"You boys just love to showoff, Ino let out a sigh looking at them.

"Well at least we do something unlike you 'girls' just stand there and scream like you always do "help me, save me, oh my!" kiba copied Ino, the way she called out to him on the last mission they went on together.

"Kiba I am so gonna make you pay for this when all this is over" said Ino, whose face had turned tomato red.

"Aaaaaaahh!" Sakura screamed.

"Sakura!" Sasuke spotted her caged in by five Takatsuki men.

"Damn I can't make it there in time" he cursed.

"Sakura?" ten-ten turned towards her.

"I have gotta hurry to make it" she muttered rushing towards the trapped sakura.

"Ughhhh!" she pushed her aside.

Sakura screamed again as ten-ten fell on the ground, a kunai stabbed in her abdomen, her frail hands trying to pull it out with all the strength, left with in her.

Fresh, red pools of blood could be seen all over the ground.

"You bitch!" one of them came at her again, this time with a larger weapon.

"I can't get up. I won't make it in time to escape"

"Die!" he retorted, throwing it at her.

"Am I gonna die?" she fastened her eyes on the thought of it.

.

.

.

"What's going on?" she unlocked her eyes slowly after a few seconds when nothing happened.

"Huh?"

A manly figure stood there, dressed in white and grey, his shady brunette hair fell over his shoulders.

"N-Neji?" her lips trembled.

"Ten-ten!" he turned and glanced at her softly.

She nodded she knew he was going to attack them. She barely shifted, crawling to the corner.

"Ten-ten senpai!" Sakura and Ino rushed towards her.

"Are you alright?"

"Silly question Ino, she's not alright, can't you see?" Sakura gave her a fuming glare.

"The gash is too deep and we don't have enough chakra to heal it up" Ino said looking at Sakura.

"Ino I want you to guard us till I try to heal senpai"

"Ok" Ino nodded.

She placed her hand over the wound. A familiar blue-green chakra gathered in her palm.

"It's no good I'm drained" she said exasperated.

"Ten-ten you should head back to base your wound's too bad to heal right away" Neji said walking towards them slowly as he finished with the Takatsuki men.

"Huh?" she looked at him, surprised at what she just heard.

"But-" her lips unlocked to speak.

"Sakura you should go with her" he added taking a good look at the situation.

"What if any of you gets hurt over here what'll you do? Ino won't be able to do it alone"

"If I leave things won't be even harder"

"We will have Ino here, and anyway you are already drained of chakra and your supply of medicine is almost out so even if you stay it wouldn't be much of help but if you go you would for the least be able to regain your strength and treat ten-ten's wounds.

He looked at the pale ten-ten as he finished

"Oh I see Senpai you're worried about Ten-ten Sama" She thought impishly.

"Yeah" she nodded as she picked ten-ten up placing her hand over her shoulder.

"Thank you" ten-ten said giving Neji a fleeting look before she left with Sakura.

* * *

"Don't worry dear Hinata, you won't get hurt at all" he tenderly spoke in her ear.

She inanely stared at the picture on the wall, in front of her.

"Oh! Come on now! Don't be so stiff" he said brushing her cheek with his hand.

She moved back stunned at his approach.

"Your game's over, Takatsuki Rido" said Naruto that came bursting in the door, just now.

"What? What are you doing here you brat?" rido's eyes widened in alarm.

"I am here to kick your ass" Naruto replied with archetypal ferocity.

"Why you little…!" Rido's face turned red at the remark.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaimed with surprise as much as joy.

"You just think people are to be treated as puppets"

"You make use of them for your self and when you're need is over with them you throw them away" the orange haired said in anguish.

"Now isn't that right Rido?" Kiba added staring at Naruto who was clenching his fists.

"What you say doesn't bother me a bit you punks" he scoffed at them.

"You bastard!" Naruto charged up and attacked him with his entire valor. But to his surprise rido dodged his attack and assaulted him instead.

Naruto fell hard on the ground making a thud sound.

"Now you'll die right here!" rido screeched insanely.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata let out a shriek as she came in front of him.

"Don't hurt him" she pleaded.

"You bitch now you're with him" he snarled as struck her, as upshot sent her flying to the corner.

"Hi-nata!" Naruto's voice trembled.

"You bastard" he rumbled as he got back up on his feet.

"How dare you hurt her? After all that she has done for you. How could you?"

"You treated her as a pawn to attain your selfish desires"

He glanced at Hinata that lay cataleptic.

His sapphire ogles turned blood red.

"The Kyuubi!" Rido muttered.

"Oh! So you really are the Kyuubi brat"

"I never thought a person like you would posses such great power"

"I pity the demon fox, really, he got stuck with such an idiot" a small grin twitched his lips.

"You really wanna see its power? I'll give you a taste of its power if that's what you really wish for" red chakra swept all over his body and around.

"Stop it! Naruto" he heard Neji's voice.

"Neji?" he looked at him.

"We'll take care of Rido. You take Hinata and get out of here"

"But Neji…" he persisted.

"Naruto! Don't you trust me?" Neji looked into his eyes.

"Yes, of course" he said with his eyes downcast, turned back to the usual azure.

He deadly walked towards the unconscious Hinata; her body was brooked in blood that leached out of her wounds.

He tenderly picked her up and walked towards the door.

He turned his head, giving Rido a glance, catching a last glimpse of Neji before he left.

* * *

**Ok guys I know I'm late this time but you see I got lotta homework to do and well then I don't have enough time to write or update my stories, but still I'm sorry:{**

**Oh and my exams are starting from 02-December 2010 so plz pray for me:)**


End file.
